Only Together
by moonlightfall
Summary: Cora and Gold are both trying to set up their daughter Regina with a guy they think is suitable for her. Regina though had already choose the man of her life. Emmet, the savior who moved to the town four years ago with his mother. He is a threat for Cora who tries her best to ensure that her curse stays unbroken. Will Emmet be able to break it with Regina's help? / SQ /
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This story is in an AU. The curse is supposed to break after 23 years and was cast by Cora. Cora and Rumpel hate each other and Regina is Rumpel's daughter. Snow went with Emmet through the wardrobe and raised him. Regina is 23 in that story but there is no little Henry.**

Emmet Swan was laying in his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. His girlfriend Regina was laying with her head on his chest and slept peacefully. The sun was raking over her naked back and he admired the sight. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She sighed and snuggled closer. "I know you are awake." Emmet said amused and Regina shook her head. "Too early..." She muttered and he kissed her head. "You need to be going in an hour. You said that yesterday." He answered and scooted a bit down before he turned on his side and faced her. Her short black hair fell in front of her eyes. She snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around him tighter. "We can leave them wait." Regina answered. "Another forced date with your mother and a man?" "Yes..." Regina mumbled and sighed.

"You should tell them." Emmet told her and kissed her head. "They are going to doubt it..." Regina answered and sighed. "They'll never believe that we are together since 3 years." Regina answered and pushed Emmet on his back and leaned over him. "Mmm... you are dressed in my favorite things." He said with a grin and Regina chuckled. "You too." She answered and her hand travelled down to his crotch. He moaned and pulled her down on him to kiss her. She straddled him and he quickly searched for a condom in his nightstand. When he found it Regina quickly rolled it on. "Morning wood?" She asked amused and he grinned. "Tactic." He answered with a wink and his hand snuck between her legs. She gasped and threw her head back.

Regina rocked herself on his fingers until she was wet and then guided his cock in her. He thrusted up in her and she moaned. "Emmet..." Regina repeatedly called his name and he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her down on his cock. Soon they neared their orgasms and came hard together. Regina sunk down and rested her head on his chest to catch her breath. She rolled off of him and sighed contently. "You want to tell them?" He asked and Regina smiled. "I thought I just did." Regina said cheekily and he grinned. "How about we tell them at the christmas party?" Emmet asked and turned on his side again to face her. "That's after you went through all of your dates, you can invite them and your parents and then rub it in their faces that you already got yourself a man." He suggested and kissed her softly.

She smiled. "You just want me to make them jealous with you." Regina answered amused and he smiled sheepishly. "I love you... and I like it when others don't have what I have." He told her and she chuckled. "Fine. We are telling them at the party. But until then we keep quiet about us, okay?" She asked and he nodded. "I promise." He answered and kissed her softly. He looked over to the clock and sighed. "You have to get up if you want to take a shower." He told her and she sighed. They got up and he followed her to the shower. He had moved into the small apartment 4 years ago and had met Regina on his first day. He smiled when he remembered their first meeting.

_Emmet just carried his last things into the apartment. His mother Snow had showed him the cursed town in Maine. Cursed town... it still sounded so surreal. His mother had told him about this town when he had gotten 13 years old. That had been 6 years ago. He didn't wanted to live with her though because he had seen a few cute girls and even if the time stopped here he could still have his fun. His mother had moved into the neighbor house though and she had told him to come over the moment he had settled in. He placed the box down and hurried downstairs. He walked over to his mother's house. But he ran and missed the young woman in front of him._

_He knocked her over and fell on her. "Uff..." The woman said beneath him and he quickly got off of her. They both sat on the ground and the woman looked at him surprised. "Hi..." She said and sat up. Emmet blushed. "Hi... uh... sorry... didn't saw you." He told her and the woman smiled. "I see. I'm not that tall anyway, you had no chance." The woman joked and Emmet smiled amused. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "Wow... you are really pretty small." He said and grinned at her. "5'4...Hopefully I grow a bit more 5'6 or 5'7 would be ideal." The woman said and Emmet smiled. "Anyway, I'm Regina Gold. Who are you?" She extended her hand and he took it. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the softness of her hand and saw the lovely smile on her lips. "E-emmet Swan." He answered. "I just moved here today and wanted to help my mother. She moved into that house." Emmet nodded to the house next to them and Regina turned to look at it.__  
_

_"My parents and I lived there when I was a baby... before they divorced..." Regina answered and sighed. "Oh... I'm sorry... my father was taken from me a few hours after I was born..." Emmet said and Regina looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry for your loss, I bet he was a good man." She told him and squeezed his arm softly. Emmet shrugged. "My mother always says that he was a good man..." He told her and she smiled at that. "I'm sorry that you couldn't meet him but obviously you inherited his traits." She said and he sighed. "Maybe..." He answered and his mother left the house. "Emmet, honey." She called and Regina turned around. "Good morning, Miss Swan." She politely greeted and extended her hand to Snow. "Regina Gold." She said and Emmet watched his mother closely. She paled and she seemed to remember Regina._

_"Snow Swan." She answered and Regina tilted her head amused. "That's... quite an interesting name." Regina told her and Snow smiled hesitantly. "I remember your parents..." Snow said and Regina opened her mouth surprised. "You... know my parents?" She asked. "I thought... you just moved here..." Regina looked between Emmet and Snow. "Before Emmet's time... when I was together with his father... your parents were fighting a lot. It was almost scary... Your mother was a complete maniac..." Snow rambled and Regina opened her mouth surprised. "Did you just insult my mother openly?" She asked and Snow shut her mouth. "I bet she didn't mean it like that." Emmet tried to aid her mother. "If that's true then I'm pretty disappointed. Only my 'granny' and my father openly insult my mother... that's... amazing that someone has the balls to call her on her shit." Regina answered and Emmet smiled. Snow looked around nervously._

_"It was partly her fault that Emmet lost his father..." Snow confessed and Regina gritted her teeth. Anger was seeping into her body. "Are you okay?" Emmet asked and Regina nodded. "I just think I need to talk to someone." She gritted out and Emmet tilted his head. "Uh... before you go... Mom could you please go back into the __house?" Emmet started and stopped Regina from moving away with one hand. Snow shook Regina's hand goodbye and then made her way back into the house. "I have a boyfriend." Regina said before he could open his mouth and Emmet shrugged. She opened her mouth when he just shrugged at that and he smiled at her. "You still can give me your number. I would like to hang out with you..." Emmet answered. A bit braver than before._

_"I should say no because of my boyfriend and that you just shrugged at that comment but you are quite charming so... yes." She told him and he gave her his phone. She tipped her number in and saved it. She winked at him and walked past him. "Will we see each other the next few days?" He asked her and Regina turned to him. "Maybe." She answered and smiled cheekily at him. "But the next time, please don't run me over. The pavement is maybe new but still it hurts a lot." Emmet opened his mouth and she saluted slightly before she walked away. Emmet checked her out. God, she had a lovely ass._

Emmet got out of his memory and saw Regina grinning at him happily. She pulled him into the shower and kissed him. He kissed her back and trapped her against the shower wall. They didn't do anything and just showered contently. Afterwards they dressed and Regina left the house quickly and looked around to be not seen by anyone. She made her way to her mother's house. She was ten minutes late and sighed when her mother scolded at her. "Regina... Robin waited for you already." Cora said and Regina sighed. "I'm sorry, mother..." She answered and walked into the living room. She saw Robin's uncomfortable gaze. "Come." She just said and Robin got up. He followed Regina and Cora wanted to follow her too but she stopped her with a hand on her chest. "No mother. I'm doing this alone. It's a date. A date is only between two people." She said and Cora huffed.

Regina led Robin to the park and they sat down. "You are gay." Regina said and Robin looked down. "Yes..." He mumbled. "Why are you doing this then?" She asked and looked at him. "Because of my parents..." He answered and Regina wrapped an arm around him. Emmet was walking towards them with Graham who was his best friend and gay too. He was forced to a date with Regina by her father. "Hey, guys." Emmet said and Robin blushed. "Hi..." He said and Regina got up. She tugged him on his feet before she hugged Emmet tightly. "We'll just have to tell Sydney, Kilian and Daniel." She whispered and they smiled at each other. Graham started talking to Robin who started blushing at first before he warmed up to Graham. "So... you and Emmet?" Robin asked shyly and Graham laughed. "Emmet? He is straighter then anything on the world. Regina and him are a couple... na, we are just best friends." Graham said and Robin looked over to them in awe.

"Why are Cora and Gold trying to set her up then?" Robin asked confused. "Because they are in secret. It just never really happened that they came out to anyone." Graham explained. "You want to eat something at the diner with them? We need to keep cover for them." Graham said and Robin nodded blushing. Graham chuckled about that. "What?" Robin asked confused and Graham smiled. "Just too cute how much you are blushing." He said and saw how Regina and Emmet walked towards the diner. He placed a hand on Robin's lower back and led him after them. Robin never felt better than the moment Graham placed his hand on his back and led him like a boyfriend to the diner. He didn't took his hand away either and Robin smiled widely. He always had a little crush on the sheriff's son. Graham always was fascinated by the young man who was against the rich and loved the forest.

They entered the diner and sat down in a booth. Emmet and Regina joked around. Graham and Robin got closer. They talked a lot and found out that they had the same secret passion. The forest. They both loved being out in the forest and they loved to hear nothing but the animals and the wind rushing through the trees. Later Graham excused himself on the toilet and Robin watched him go. "God... are you blind or just too shy?" Regina asked. "That was your go to follow him." Emmet added and Robin opened his mouth surprised. "Go." Regina urged him with a soft smile. Robin nodded and quickly walked to the restroom. Graham was standing against a toilet stall and grinned. "You needed long to catch up." He said and Robin blushed. Graham pulled Robin by his jacket towards him and then kissed him lovingly. Robin felt his heart skip a beat and cupped his cheek.

Graham pressed him against the wall and kissed his neck happily. "Graham..." Robin moaned and ran a hand through Graham's hair. Robin cupped his cheeks again and they parted. "Wow..." Robin said and smiled. "Wow indeed..." Graham answered. "Come at my place tonight." Robin opened his mouth surprised. "Having a nice diner without anyone watching us." Robin nodded with a giant smile and Graham stepped away. "We need to go." Robin followed Graham like a lovesick puppy and Regina and Emmet smiled knowingly.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Emmet brought Regina to her home and kissed her goodbye secretly. "See you later." Emmet whispered and she smiled happily. "See you later, honey." Regina answered and pulled him towards her again. He kissed her another time. "Why do I even live with my father? If I would live alone we could have _fun_." Regina told him and he sighed. "I offered you a few times to help you to move." He said and she huffed. He pressed her against a wall and kissed her again. "Mmm... Emmet." Regina breathed out and he grinned. He stopped and pulled away. "How much do you bet that Graham will seduce Robin into bed?" Emmet asked her and she huffed amused. "Coming out on your terms." She offered and he nodded.

"And a whole week you commanding me around if you win... so? How long do you think they'll need until they get going?" Emmet answered and Regina thought about it. "Mmm... I'll guess they'll eat, talk, watch a movie and that's when Graham is going to make his move. And because I know that Robin is helplessly in love with Graham he won't give in so easily... so uh... 4 hours minimum after Robin arrives there." Emmet nodded slowly. "Well, I only have the chance to say that either he directly humps him or waits 3 hours and 59 minutes." Emmet answered. He wanted to kiss her again but saw Gold approaching and instead hugged her. Regina was surprised until she realized that Emmet probably had seen her father.

"Bye, Em." She said and he smiled. "Bye. See you on the christmas party." Emmet answered and they waved at each other. Emmet left and Gold looked at her surprised. "I didn't know that you were planning to go together." He said. "I'm not planning on going together with him. We just agreed that we would both go and probably see us there." Regina answered. "Anyway. Tell Hook, Graham and Daniel that they should come too. I'll tell everyone then who is the one I want." Regina told him and he smiled proudly. "I'll especially call your mother." He said with a triumphal smile. "Shouldn't you worry about who is going to be it?" She asked him and he smiled sheepishly. "I'm calling mother. You can still boast at the party." She took the phone and called her mother.

"Call Robin and Whale and invite them to the Christmas party the day after tomorrow. I want to tell them who I want." Regina told her mother who beamed happily. "You are making the right choice, darling. Your father set you up with incompetent fools." "Yeah... uh... see you later, mother?" Regina answered and her mother nodded. She was gloating. She won against Rumpel and soon she would be able to control her daughter again. Now she just had to pay attention that Snow wouldn't ruin this victory for her. Since Snow and her son had come to the town her relationship with Regina had gotten better. To dismay of her father. But Cora had tried everything to ruin Rumpel's happy end. Regina was oblivious to it.

Graham was running around in his apartment nervously. Robin would be there soon and the food had been burnt. He had nothing to offer Robin. He would think of him as fool now. Graham sat on the couch and sighed. He had ruined their date. Someone knocked at the door and Graham got up. He studied himself in the mirror and sighed. At least he looked fine. He opened the door and saw Robin in front of him. He had his hands behind his back and smiled shyly at Graham. "Hey..." He said and Graham looked down. "I... ruined the date..." Graham mumbled and Robin looked at him confused. "Why?" "I don't have food...it burnt..." Graham said and looked ashamed. "Good thing that Emmet told me about your cooking skills." Robin said and revealed to-go-bags.

Graham looked at it surprised and Robin smiled. "May I come in?" Robin asked and Graham stepped to the side. Robin entered and Graham led him to the kitchen. They put the food on the plates and talked with each other happily. Graham stopped Robin when he wanted to bring the food to the table. He pulled Robin by the hips towards him and Robin wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Graham kissed Robin lovingly. "God... you are a good kisser..." Graham blurted out afterwards and Robin chuckled. "You too." He answered and pulled away. "Come on, I'm starving." Robin said and Graham grinned. He was perfect. "Let's go to the living room. We can watch some movies." Graham said and Robin nodded.

He followed him and they sat down on the couch. After they had eaten they snuggled close and watched the rest of the movie they had started with. "What's your favorite color?" Robin asked and Graham thought about it. "Brown... even if some people think that's ugly and is no real color." Graham answered and Robin smiled. "Mine is brown too... and I know what you mean. My brother and I always fight about that..." Robin said and Graham smiled. "My dad and I always argued about that." Graham told him and then kissed him. A hand slipped under Robin's shirt but he stopped him. "Sorry..." Graham mumbled. "I just find it incredibly difficult to keep my hands off of you." Robin smiled. "Maybe later..." He answered and Graham smiled happily. "So..." Graham started but Robin cut him off.

"Did you... how many boyfriends did you already have?" He asked Graham who tilted his head. "One. And to be honest with you... I had a few flings too..." Graham said and sighed. Robin smiled softly. "I... never had a boyfriend or... flings..." Robin answered honestly and Graham cupped his cheek. "We'll just go as fast as you want." He told him and Robin blushed. "Thank you." He answered and they talked a lot more. They didn't know how much time had passed but they grew closer and closer and they wanted to feel each other. Graham got up and smiled cockily at Robin who watched him. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his strong abs. Robin moaned weakly and Graham chuckled. He offered his hands towards him and pulled Robin on his feet.

He led him to his bedroom and closed the door behind them softly. He put his shirt on a chair and Robin quickly lifted his shirt over his head. Graham's eyes dilated and he licked his lips happily. He unbuckled Robin's belt and pushed his pants down while they kissed heatedly. Robin took off Graham's pants and they laid down on the bed. "You really ready for that? We can just go to bed too." Graham said and gazed down at Robin. The man he instantly fell in love with. "I'm sure... I just don't know what to do." Robin answered and Graham smiled. "Maybe getting rid of the shorts would be good." Graham said with a wink. They both took off their shorts and laid down on the bed.

Robin studied Graham and bit his lip. His lips found Graham's again and he gasped when the latter took his cock and started stroking it. He moaned and thrusted into Graham's hand. Graham kissed his way down and licked the tip of Robin's cock. Robin watched him aroused and watched how Graham took him deep into his mouth. He bopped his head up and down while one hand pumped his shaft and massaged his balls. "Oh... fuck..." Robin moaned and Graham grinned and released him happily. He crawled up and kissed Robin. "I want you..." Robin moaned and Graham smiled. "Then get me." Graham answered and pulled away. Robin growled unhappily and flipped him on his back quickly.

Graham gasped surprised and then smiled. "Mmm." Robin sat on his heels and hesitantly took Graham's cock in his hand. "Just do what you do to yourself." Graham said and Robin started stroking him softly. He slowly leaned down and Graham smiled at him encouraging. "Just don't bite it. Otherwise you can do anything you want." He told him and cupped his cheek with one hand. "Okay." Robin answered and took the tip in his mouth. He circled his tongue around it and Graham moaned happily. "Oh Robin..." Robin smiled encouraged and released the tip before he licked over the length. His hands mimicked Graham's early motions and he felt how Graham hardened in his hand.

He tried to deepthroat him like Graham had done to him but he felt himself gagging often and he sighed disappointed. "It's alright. That needs time. You won't be able to relax enough to get me deep enough at your first time." Graham said and pulled him up to him. They kissed and Robin felt Graham's length pressed against his hip. "I would like to...uh...fuck you from behind... God... fuck sounds much too crass..." Graham mumbled and Robin kissed him to shut him up. "Okay." Robin answered and Graham smiled happily. He flung Robin on his back and his hand snuck between Robin's legs. He slowly started to stretch him and then entered him slowly with his cock.

Robin opened his mouth wanting to moan but it got caught in his throat. He arched into Graham's body and kissed him. Graham moved faster and deeper. Robin moaned and gasped when Graham stroked his cock. Soon Robin came and he felt his cum spurting on his stomach. He sighed contently and kissed Graham again. The latter pulled out and pumped himself a few times before he came on Robin's stomach too. They both panted happily and grinned at each other. "I loved it..." Graham said and leaned over him. They kissed again and Graham quickly got them tissues. He leaned down to Robin's stomach and traced over their mixed cum and Robin took a shaky breath. "Oh god..." He moaned and Graham chuckled.

Afterwards he cleaned Robin's stomach with the tissue and then threw it away. They laid down together and Graham spooned Robin lovingly. "You were great." Graham said and kissed Robin's shoulder and Robin smiled giddily. He turned his head around to Graham and smiled. "I loved it." He answered and Graham gave him a soft kiss. Then they snuggled closely and fell asleep.

Regina was laying in her bed and talked to Emmet over the phone. She smiled contently while she laid on her back and twirled her hair between her fingers. "I'm nervous to be honest." Regina told Emmet who smiled. "Me too... I bet your mother will try to kill me too." He answered amused and Regina sighed. "Yeah... You know that I love you?" Regina answered and smiled too. "Yep. I love you too and we'll make it. Otherwise I'll kidnap you." He answered and Regina giggled. "Mmm... where to?" Regina asked and turned onto her stomach and propped herself on her elbows up. "Wherever you want me to." Emmet answered and Regina smiled. "I always wanted to go to Paris..." Regina said and sighed dreamily.

Emmet smiled. He knew what to make her as birthday present on New Years Eve. "We should concentrate on our coming out though." Emmet answered. "Graham and Robin know that they have to show up and your parents probably already boasted to the others that they might be your choice." "Poor Dani... I liked him actually." Regina answered and Emmet sighed. "Maybe you two can be friends." He told her and she smiled. "You would be jealous. We both know it." She said and Emmet huffed. "Fine... you are right... but who wouldn't be jealous... you are fantastic." He mumbled and an idea popped into his mind. But that made him insecure. He wanted to marry her.

"Honey? Still with me?" Regina asked and Emmet snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah... sorry..." "What are you thinking about? I know it's something big." Regina said and listened strained to him. She heard how his breath caught and she realized something. He had thought about marriage. Emmet was maybe confident in many things but when it came to next steps Regina always had been the one to make the next step. She thought about it. Marrying him would be a big step... but she loved him. They were together since 3 years and knew each other since 4. "Whatever you are going to do, honey... I'll probably say yes." She answered and smiled knowingly. "Uh... yeah... I'm going to sleep now though...I love you." Emmet answered and got up. Regina smiled amused. "Love you too. Good night." She answered.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**I'm on vacation from saturday on, I will update but not write when I reached the last chapter...**

Emmet hung up and quickly made his way out of his house. He hurried to the diner and sat down in a booth. "What did you do?" Granny asked him and he looked at her nervously. "I guess Regina knows me so good that she is expecting me to propose... I really thought about it but I'm scared she says no..." Emmet rambled and Granny smiled. "She'll say yes. She is hopelessly in love with you." Granny assured him and he sighed. "You think so?" He asked and Granny lifted an eyebrow. "She broke up with her boyfriend so that she could be together with you. And what did she say? How do you know that she thinks that you'll propose?"

"She told me that she'll probably say yes... but she couldn't really know, could she?" Emmet asked shyly. "Oh, she knows you pretty well. I guess she would know how you feel when she is blindfolded." Granny told him. "And where do I get a ring now?" He asked her and sighed. "Ask your mother." Granny told her and he bit his lip. "I don't know if she is alright with it..." Emmet mumbled. "I mean... I'm only 23..." "Your mother shouldn't be such a prude. She got you with 18." Granny answered and they smiled at each other. "You're right... Thanks Granny. I don't know what I would do without you." "Being a total mess and totally adorable?" Granny answered with a cocky smile and Emmet grinned. He quickly left and ran to his mother's house.

He knocked and Snow opened. "Is everything alright?" She asked him and Emmet nodded. "I... I need to tell you something and ask you then..." He answered and she let him in. "Emmet, honey. You are scaring me." Snow said and followed him. "It's... good news I guess..." Emmet answered and they sat down on Snow's couch. "I'm together with Regina..." He said and Snow smiled. "I know." She answered and Emmet smiled nervously. "I want to marry her." He added and that took Snow a bit back. "You... want to marry her?" She asked and he nodded. "You know that she is as old as me?" He nodded again. "But time stopped and she is not as old as you anymore. And I love her. I don't care what a beast her mother is and that her father is the dark one. I only care for her." Emmet said and Snow smiled lovingly.

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked and he nodded. Snow stood up and walked over to a cupboard. She opened it and took out a box. "Just make sure she is the right one for you." She walked back and gave him the small box. He opened it and gasped. "That's the ring dad gave to you..." He gasped and Snow nodded. "As I said... make sure she is the right one." Snow told him and Emmet nodded. "Thanks, Mom. Don't tell anyone though. We want to tell them on the christmas party and I want you to be there." Emmet said and Snow smiled. "I'll be there." She answered and kissed his head before she made her way to the kitchen. "Are you making food?" He asked and followed her quickly. "Like your father. Always focused on food." She laughed and he grinned.

"I was making cocoa. You want some too?" She asked and he nodded. Together they drank a cup of cocoa and talked before Emmet went home again and went to bed. The next morning he got woken up by someone entering his bedroom. He saw Regina closing the door quietly and he quickly closed his eyes again. He heard her chuckling quietly and then crawling on top of him. "I know you are awake." She whispered and he continued faking his sleep. "You are too much grinning to be asleep." She whispered. He still didn't opened his eyes. "Well, then. I guess Hook wants to see that present too." She said and wanted to move off of him when he grabbed her. "See what?" He asked and she grinned.

"Daddy was generous this morning." She said and got off of him completely. "Come." He quickly followed her and she led him outside. He froze when he saw what was in front of him. "No way your father bought you a Porsche..." Emmet said and rounded it once. "I thought you wanted to drive it once." She said and he grinned widely. "Tomorrow. We will do this tomorrow. When everyone knows." He answered and quickly led her in again. She grinned at him and kissed him as soon as they were safely in the apartment. "Will you move in with me then?" He asked. "I already thought I did." She said with a grin and he smiled. "I mean really officially." He told her and rested his forehead against hers. "Okay." She answered and kissed his lips softly.

"Anyway... we need to look who won the bet." Emmet told her and moved back to his bedroom. She followed him amused and he quickly changed while she laid on the bed and had her eyes closed. He straddled her and she opened her eyes. She smiled and sat up. "Ready?" She asked him and he nodded. He got up and took her hand happily. They walked to her new car and drove to the diner where Graham and Robin were whispering with each other amused. They sat down in front of them and smiled. "Hey." Regina said and Robin blushed. "Hi..." The two said and then they giggled again. "Looks like a successful movie night." She said and they nodded. "How long?" Emmet asked Graham challenging. "4 and a half." He answered and Emmet huffed.

"Yes." Regina cheered and kissed Emmet's cheek. "Make sure that you are rested." He grinned and tickled her slightly. "I'm always well rested." He answered and kissed her head softly. She smiled lovingly at him. Graham and Robin watched them slightly jealous. "You think we'll manage to be like that too?" Graham asked him and took Robin's hand. "I hope it." He answered and they gazed at each other lovingly. Regina and Emmet smiled amused. "When did you two knew that you're helplessly in love?" Robin asked really really quiet. Regina and Emmet smiled. "That's a discussion for Emmet's home." Regina said and they quickly ate before they drove to Emmet's home.

They all sat down and snuggled in the arms of their partners. "So? Now where we are finally on our own in privacy." Graham said and kissed Robin's temple. Robin smiled at Graham and took his free hand. "Well. I think it was... not easy to know... We were friends for quite a time... Close friends... I couldn't think not of her... but she had a boyfriend..." Emmet started and Regina squeezed his hand softly. "I'm yours only." She whispered and nuzzled her nose against his. He smiled and kissed her softly. "Well... how did you tell her?" Robin asked and Emmet smiled sheepishly.

_Emmet hurried around in his apartment. Regina would come any second and he finally wanted to tell her how he felt about her. But she was together with Kilian who to be honest was quite an ass. Someone knocked and he opened the door. Regina was standing in front of him and he smiled shyly at her. She showed him her megawatt smile and hugged him as greeting. "Hey." She said and they parted again. "I burnt the food..." He stuttered and Regina smiled. "Let me see." She told him and patted his stomach before she walked into the kitchen. He closed the door and quickly followed her. She had stopped in the doorframe of the kitchen and looked around amazed. There was a bouquet of roses and a few candles. There weren't lit though. She turned to him._

_"Uh..." He started and gulped. She ignored it for the moment. He couldn't really try to make his move on her while she still had a boyfriend. But she understood his behavior now. He hated Hook. Well, she didn't really loved him too but cared for him enough. She looked at the food and smiled. He had tried to make her favorite food. Something not many people knew. He had done his best to make it good but he was never a great cook. She searched for pasta and then quickly made it with some sauce. She taught him and he smiled lovingly at her. They ate and then watched a movie. She liked being around him. Maybe she liked him even more than just as friend._

_He had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and had pulled her into his side. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Their faces pretty close. Regina studied his face. It wasn't maybe. She liked him. A lot. And she was obviously not the only one. He saw her hesitant look and leaned in slowly. Their lips almost touching. Regina took a shaky breath before she leaned in too. They kissed and it wasn't like anything she ever experienced before. It was sensual and caring. They broke apart and looked at each other quite surprised. He cupped her cheek and kissed her again. She struggled against him and he let go of her. He __stood up and walked a few steps away. He rubbed with his hands through his face and cursed his stupidity._

_Regina got up and he thought she would leave now. He had kissed her a second time and she struggled. She didn't like him that way. He was a fool. Regina walked over to him. Quite unsure of what she should do. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that..." Emmet said and looked at her. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him down to her. She kissed him and he gasped surprised but pulled her closer. They closed their eyes and just enjoyed the kiss. They broke apart when it became necessary and looked at each other. "Wow..." She mumbled and he smiled shyly. "Indeed." He answered and brushed some hair out of her face. "Since when?" She asked and he blushed. "The first time I saw you? I... I couldn't not think about you." He confessed and she smiled._

_"Well... you were quite often in my mind too." She told him and placed her hand on his chest. He smiled brightly and Regina was shocked that she could be the cause of such smiles. That night she slept with him. It was both their first times and they loved it. But the next morning Regina felt guilty. She stumbled out of the bed and dressed while she watched the sleeping Emmet. He looked so handsome and lovely. Regina stole herself out of the apartment and got home quickly. She sat down on her bed. What had she done? She had cheated on her boyfriend! She started pacing and looked at the only picture she had with Hook. He had been quite manhandling her before that picture._

_He had forcefully kissed her and when she had pushed him back he had smiled apologetic and dragged her onto a roller coaster. Afterwards the picture happened. She took the picture and looked at the picture she had taken with Emmet after they had visited her horse. They were both dirty but they didn't cared. They had laughed a lot and had a tickle war in the hay. She had loved this day. Regina took her phone and called Hook. She needed to end this. They met at the park and after a small fight between them Hook gave up and walked away. Knowing that he had lost her. Regina walked to the diner where she spotted Emmet. She entered and wanted to walk to him when Granny stopped her and dragged her away._

_Regina looked at her confused and groaned when she slammed into a wall. "You broke his heart." Granny growled and Regina looked at her shocked. "I broke up with Hook for him!" Regina hissed and freed herself. "I know that he would have stopped me if I would have told him." Granny looked at her skeptical. Regina looked over to Emmet who was near the tears and almost stabbing his pancake to death. "He believes that you think it was a mistake." Granny said. "I don't... I just felt guilty... because I cheated and... he is much too important to be just the other one..." Regina answered and ran a hand through her hair. She walked out of the room and grabbed Emmet by his collar before she dragged him out of the diner._

_He looked at her surprised and followed her after struggling. She pushed him into an alley before she kissed him passionately. He was confused but kissed her back. They broke apart and he tilted his head. "What are you doing?" He asked angrily. "I love you." Regina said and he opened his mouth shocked. "I know you don't believe me... but I broke up with Hook this morning... because... I don't want you to be the OTHER man... I want you to be THE man." She told him and cupped his cheeks. He searched her eyes for a lie but there was none. She smiled at him lovingly and he kissed her this time. "I love you too." He answered and they giggled._

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm back, guys! :D **

Graham and Robin awed. "That was so cute... and bad..." Robin said and the two blushed. "Yes... I should have broken up with Hook first but somehow... there wasn't really time for that..." Regina said and Emmet kissed her head. "I love you." He whispered and she smiled and looked up. "Love you too." She answered and slipped her hand under his shirt. He grinned at her and pulled his shirt up. Graham and Robin watched them and gasped. They both watched Regina kissing Emmet heatedly and the revealed abs of Emmet. "Regina... you're one lucky girl." Graham said and Regina smiled. The two got up and said goodbye before they left. Emmet pulled Regina on top of him and kissed her again. "I love you." Regina whispered and finally pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands ran over his muscular torso and her mouth watered slightly.

"Mmm... I love your abs." She said and he raised an eyebrow. "And what would happen if I would get fat now or would stop training?" Emmet asked and tickled her sides. She giggled and shook her head. "No. I love you, no matter what. You could be overweight and I would still love you." Regina told him and kissed him softly. "But I still can admire them." Emmet kissed her heatedly and moved up with his crotch. She groaned quietly and he chuckled. "Regina..." He said and she kissed his neck. "Stop." Emmet said and Regina sat up surprised and concerned. She cupped his cheek and he sighed. "I need to tell you something before we come out tomorrow..." He said and looked down. "Anything." Regina answered and kissed his forehead.

"Did you ever thought about our future?" Emmet asked and Regina nodded with a soft smile and tilted her head. "Why?" She asked and he fidget nervously with his hands. "What do you imagine?" He asked and she shrugged. "That typical house with the white fence everyone is always dreaming about... our wedding... children..." Regina answered and he closed his eyes saddened. "What's going on, Emmet?" She asked him and held him softly when a tear escaped him. "I... There is a high chance that I'm not able to give you children..." He said and Regina looked at him surprised. "A doctor in Boston said once that my sperm... is just not strong enough to reach it's destination..." Regina smiled at him lovingly.

"There are ways." Regina told him. "And... if we are already telling secrets... I'm... I'm pregnant." He looked at her surprised and slightly shocked. "What?" He asked confused and looked at her stomach. He looked back in her eyes and she looked at him nervously. She was expecting a reaction from him and him not saying anything was quite disturbing her. "How far?" He asked and managed a small smile. Regina fidget with her hands. "Third month." Regina told him and he caressed her stomach. "But how?" Emmet asked and Regina shrugged. "Maybe we can go to Whale and you get that checked out..." Regina said and Emmet looked at her nervously. "I'm coming with you." She said and he smiled relieved. They got up and he quickly put his shirt on again. They walked to Regina's car and they quickly drove over to the hospital. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Regina nervously. "Everything will be alright." Regina said and he sighed.

"You think that your little admirer will help me and keep quiet about it?" Emmet asked and raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "We could ask Dr. Wilde too. He is really nice." Regina said and Emmet nodded. They got out of the car and into the hospital. "We need Dr. Wilde." Regina said to the nurse at the front desk who looked up surprised and then nodded quickly. She didn't wanted to mess up and stay on Regina's bad side with her father in her back. Dr. Wilde came a minute later towards them and smiled at them friendly. "Hello, Regina. How can I help you?" He asked and Regina smiled. "Could we go somewhere private?" She asked and he nodded. Emmet followed them and Dr. Wilde looked surprised at him. "We are here because of him." Regina said and squeezed Emmet's hand assuringly. "Well, I can't read minds." Dr. Wilde said with a smirk and they smiled at that.

"When I was 18 my mother told me that in my family all the males weren't able to produce children... well they needed a lot of tries until they finally had a child or they used ART..." Emmet started to explain and Dr. Wilde listened carefully. "I went to a doctor who told me that I would have the same fate... and now..." "Now Regina is pregnant with your child and you are doubting that it's yours?" Dr. Wilde asked and crossed his arms. "You really doubt her loyalty?" "No! I don't doubt her loyalty..." Emmet said and groaned. "I'm doubting what I got told..." Dr. Wilde looked to Regina. She often was at the hospital after her work and learned everything she could from him when he didn't had a patient. "Well. We can look at your sperm and see how active it is." Dr. Wilde said and Emmet blushed. "I'll leave while you masturbate." He handed Emmet a small bottle. "Until the mark." Dr. Wilde said and left.

Emmet sighed and opened his pants and pulled it down with his shorts. He started stroking himself and Regina chuckled. She climbed behind him on the bed and rested her hands on his shoulders while she leaned in to his ear. "What are you thinking off?" She whispered. "Are you imagine me? Me how I stroke your hard hot cock and lick at the tip before I take him deep in my mouth?" He took a shaky breath and started stroking harder. "Or do you imagine taking me hard on your bed while my hands are tied to the headboard so I can't move and are under your complete control?" "Regina..." He moaned and she smiled. He quickly took the bottle and positioned his cock against it so that his cum would shoot in there. "Cum for me, Emmet. Cum." Regina whispered in his ear and he obeyed. He moaned loudly and she put her hand on his mouth. He spurted his cum into the bottle and breathed heavily. He looked at her and kissed her. She chuckled and took the bottle.

She huffed. "I would have loved that..." She said and he chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be fit enough tonight." He answered and she smiled happily. He pulled up his shorts and pants while she got Dr. Wilde. She gave him the bottle and he led the two to another room. There was a microscope. He put a preparation under it and looked through it. After a bit looking he looked up and smiled at them. "I don't know what this doctor told you but you have a lot of healthy friends." He said and Emmet looked at him in wonder. "If you want you can take a look." Dr. Wilde said and Emmet looked at it. They were moving strongly and with purpose. He smiled at Regina and pulled her close. "You... we..." "Are having a baby." Regina finished his sentence and he nodded. They kissed softly and Dr. Wilde smiled at them. "You want to see it?" He asked Emmet who nodded and looked at Regina who smiled at him. They followed Dr. Wilde and after a bit preparation they saw the little baby on the screen.

Emmet took Regina's hand and leaned against her. "I love it." He whispered and she looked at him happily. "Definitely beautiful." Regina whispered back and he kissed her lovingly. He helped her sitting up and she cleaned her stomach. "I guess I have to keep quiet about you two?" Dr. Wilde asked and Regina nodded. He smiled and nodded then. "I just say that our dear Emmet was feeling unwell the last days and that he was scared of the hospital and you were there because you are his best friend." He said and winked at Regina who giggled. Emmet felt jealousy rise in himself and Regina assuringly took his hand. Emmet looked at her lovingly and they said goodbye to Dr. Wilde before they left and went back to Emmet's home. They laid down on the couch and Emmet smiled at her contently. "I... I have healthy little friends..." He said happily and laughed. Regina giggled and kissed his lips.

They watched a movie and cuddled on the couch. Regina laid her head on his chest and sighed contently. Suddenly Emmet's phone rang and he picked up. After a few seconds talking he hung up and sat up. She looked at him and sighed. "I'm coming back in an hour. Two at most." He said and quickly dressed in his uniform before he left. Regina turned off the TV and walked to the bedroom. Half of her clothes were in the drawers and she quickly picked a nightgown. She thought about his uniform and she laid down on the bed. They wanted to sleep with each other this night but they forgot... and his uniform was sexy. She smiled and stood up. She quickly put on her nightgown before she searched for the second set of keys for Emmet's cuffs and other things they might needed later. She checked her underwear and shook her head. She quickly undressed completely and searched for the hottest she had.

She put on a garter belt and stockings which she attached to the belt. She smiled at the corset she had bought a few months earlier which went with the garter belt and stockings. She put on her nightgown and laid down in bed. She was giddy and hid her legs under the blanket and took a book. She read a bit until Emmet came into the apartment and walked to the bedroom. "Hey, baby." He said and kissed her. "What happened?" She asked and he sighed. "Cat in tree..." He answered and she kissed him softly. "Poor, deputy." She said and Emmet smiled. He turned to the drawer and Regina quickly got up and followed him. She stopped his hands when he moved them to his shirt and wanted to unbutton it. He turned his head to her and smiled a bit confused. He grabbed behind him and found Regina's hips. She pressed herself closer against him and he moved his hands down.

He squeezed her ass and she hummed contently. "Turn around." She ordered and he obeyed. He studied her and looked back into her face. "You dressed up..." He said and she grinned. They kissed and he grabbed her ass again. "God, I love your ass." He said and kissed her neck. She took off her nightgown and his eyes darkened happily. "When did you get that?" He asked and his eyes were stuck at her chest. "Few months ago?" She answered and he wanted to unbutton his shirt quickly but she stopped him once again. "You have your cuffs?" She asked and her eyes darkened. He nodded and looked at her amazed. "Good." He quickly put the magazine out of his gun before he put it back in it's holster and Regina smiled happily. "You really want role play?" Emmet asked and she nodded. "Definitely...maybe I'm just pretty attracted to men in uniform." She answered and he grinned.

"And what did you do that people had to call me?" He asked and she smiled. "Disturbance?" Regina answered and Emmet grinned. "But keep the gun with you...you might could need it." He kissed her heatedly and then slowly detached himself. He walked to the door and winked at her while she tilted her head amused. "See you." She said and winked at him. He closed the door and Regina took a deep breath before she put on her nightgown again.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Emmet bit his lip nervously. In this room Regina would wait dressed in the hottest things he had ever seen on her and wanting him to devour her as police officer. He was slightly scared and heard a happy humming from the room before music started to play. Not loud enough to hear from the outside but enough to help pretending. He straightened and took a deep breath. He knocked at the door and cleared his throat. "Open up the door, Miss Gold! Here is the police." He said and a shudder ran down Regina's spine. God did she love this voice on him. She walked over to the door with a sway on her hips and opened it. "What is it, Officer?" She asked annoyed and studied him. "What did I do wrong?" "Could you please turn down the music? The neighbors are already complaining." He said and she looked behind her and contemplated it. "What if I say no?" She asked and smiled mischievous. "Then I have to do it myself." He said and pushed his way in. He didn't notice that she had snuck his gun out of his holster.

He turned down the music and turned back to her. He saw her leaning against the door with the gun in her hand which she studied quite interested. "Guns are so interesting..." She said and looked up into his face. "Give my gun back." He said and stepped towards her and she chuckled. "Why should I do that?" She asked and he got closer. She put the gun under his chin and he held up his hands. She smiled and studied him. "Mmm... A police officer in my custody... let's see what you have with you." She said and grabbed his crotch. He gasped and she raised an eyebrow. "Not bad." She said and he suddenly disarmed her and turned her around so that she was pressed against the door. The breath was knocked out of her and she grinned brightly. "Hands against the wall and spread your legs, Miss." He ordered and she obeyed with a giant grin.

Emmet put the gun back in it's holster and started to 'check' Regina for weapons. He ran his hands down her arms to her chest where he stopped and squeezed her breasts. She bit her lip and watched him probing them in his hands. "Mmm... I think I need to take a closer look here. Please remove your gown." He ordered and she pulled the gown over her head and dropped it next to them. His hand found her breasts again and he smiled. "Mmm... looks pretty much like you are hiding something." He said and moved his hands down to her hips and then to her sex. He cupped it and she gasped. "Mmm... I think I have to take a look at that too." He said and turned her back. She looked at him mischievous. She tried to take his gun again but with a quick move he had thrown her on the bed and cuffed her to the headboard. She looked at him surprised and then grinned. He straddled her when she started to struggle and squeezed her breasts. He undid her corset and smiled when her beautiful breasts were revealed.

He leaned down and sucked on a nipple. She moaned and bucked against him as far as possible and he chuckled. "Mmm... I guess I was imagine things here..." He said with a wink and kissed his way down. She exhaled shakily and smiled. "Better checking, officer. You could never know what a woman has with her." She answered and he nodded. "Yes, especially if the woman is so dangerously attracted to guns." He teased and she chuckled. "Now I can't even have my fun, officer? And I thought you dare something." She taunted him and he smiled. "Says the woman who is laying cuffed on her bed under the mercy of a stranger." He answered. "You know that I could just take you, gag you and take everything away to communicate with the outside world... I could let you die here. I could make you to my slave." She gulped and watched him aroused. "You won't let me die here." She breathed out and he pulled his gun and pressed it against her chin. She gulped but held his gaze.

He undid her cuffs and she looked at him confused. "Get on your knees." He ordered and she quickly obeyed. He cuffed her hands behind her back and grabbed her hair. He kissed her heatedly and she bit his lip slightly. They pulled apart and he forced her down to his crotch. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned the button of his pants. She knew what he wanted her to do and she unzipped him with her teeth. He smiled and took of his pants. His outline of his cock clearly visible through the pants. She licked her lips, knowing exactly what she could expect. She sat up and they kissed again. He placed his gun on the nightstand and grabbed her legs before he pulled on them and she flew on her back. She gasped and he grinned. He undid the suspenders and slowly took off her stockings. He kissed her thigh and she moaned contently. "Mmm... Last suspicious spot." He said and pulled her panties down. He licked her clit and she bucked again. "Please..." She moaned and he chuckled.

"I think I need to get deeper." He said and plunged two fingers in her pussy. She gasped and moaned. "Emmet..." He sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Officer Swan." She quickly corrected herself and he smiled. "Good girl. I think I might oversee the illegal plant on the windowsill." He said and she grinned. "Thank you, officer." She answered and he looked at her. He would definitely marry the right woman. He sucked on her clit and she moaned louder. "Please!" She begged and he chuckled. He pulled away and she glared at him. "I'm not finished expecting you." He said and flipped her on her stomach. She gasped and turned her head to the side. He grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them a few times. He spread them and she watched him. He looked in her eyes and saw the trust in them. They had sex like this a few times already but it excited both of them every time again. He reached for his nightstand and pulled out a buttplug from the drawer.

"Kinky..." He drawled and she smiled. He slowly put two fingers into her and started to stretch her. She moaned and soon he pushed the plug in her ass. She gasped and he smiled. He took off his shirt and shorts. His cock stood erected and Emmet stroked over it happily. He knew that Regina was dripping but he wanted her to work for his cock. "Finished with your inspection?" Regina asked and he turned her on her back again. She groaned when the plug was now firmly pressing into her and he was straddling her chest. "I am indeed but I think if you want to get out of this without ending in jail you need to convince me." He answered and she gulped. She lifted her head and licked the tip of his cock. "I see... we are on the same level." He said and moved a bit up so that she could take more in her mouth. She took him more in her mouth and he sighed contently. He grabbed her hair and thrusted deeper. "Oh Regina..." He moaned and she relaxed more to get him deeper.

He pulled away contently and moved between her legs. He took his rock hard cock and moved the tip up and down her slick slit. He pushed into her and she moaned. "Officer Swan..." She breathed out and he grinned. He fucked her hard and she screamed his name. He pulled out and needed a few seconds to stop himself from coming. He turned her around and felt her trembling slightly. He kissed her back and pulled her on her knees. He quickly put a pillow beneath her. He pulled out the plug and smiled. He took the lube out of his nightstand and quickly squeezed some on his cock. He quickly spread it on it before he squeezed some on Regina and quickly spread it there too. He pushed in slowly and she gasped. "Fuck..." She moaned and he chuckled. He thrusted a few times into her to get her used to it before he stopped his movements and she huffed. "Officer..." She huffed and he grinned.

"If you really want it then work for it. Come on. Push against me." He said and she obeyed. She thrusted against him and he smiled. "Yeah... fuck yourself on my cock." He ordered and she breathed out his name over and over again. She felt herself getting slightly disorientated the closer she got to her orgasm. The pleasure rose in her, her stomach tightened slightly and finally she came with a loud cry. He released himself in her and pulled out contently. "Was that convincing enough?" She asked him and he chuckled. "Definitely, Miss Gold." He answered.

He uncuffed her and she turned on her back again. Emmet kissed her softly and put the pillow back. "How did you like it?" Regina asked him and he smiled. "It was amazing." He answered and she smiled at him exhausted. He pulled the blanket over them and kissed her shoulder. "No dressing?" She asked with a yawn and Emmet shook his head. "We have no one who could run into the room." He told her and she sighed contently. "Right..." She answered. "Did you like it with the gun or was I too harsh?" He asked her and she smiled. "It was fantastic, Emmet... I loved it. Every single minute. I loved it." She answered and he sighed relieved. "I love you." He said and she kissed him. "Love you too. But I'm tired so sh." She said with a cheeky grin and he laughed. "Okay." He answered with a giggle and kissed her softly a last time before he fell asleep too.

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

They woke up the next morning almost at the same time and snuggled closer. "Pretty cold..." Regina mumbled and he nodded. Regina pulled the blanket more over them and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you." He whispered and she smiled. "I love you too." She answered and kissed him. He caressed her stomach and they smiled. "That's our baby..." He mumbled and she nodded. "Hopefully as beautiful as you." She tilted her head. "You are quite handsome too, Em... don't make yourself bad all the time." She answered and he smiled. "I just want to have a little girl with your looks and my charm." He answered and Regina giggled. "Fine." She said. "I'm going after breakfast and dress etc. etc. And then we'll meet at the diner at 8pm for the Christmas party." Regina told him and Emmet nodded. "Aye, Ma'am." Emmet answered and they smiled at that. "And what are you doing for lunch?" Emmet asked and Regina smiled. "Packing. Or do you not want to live together with your girlfriend?" Regina teased him.

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "Let's get up and eat then. I'm starving after last night." Emmet said. "Well, I have to do something against that after you played so well along." She said and kissed him softly. "Shower first?" He nodded and took her hand. She led him to the shower and together they cleaned themselves up and just talked about what they would do today. "Turn around." Emmet said softly and Regina obeyed. He took a bit body wash and massaged her back. She purred slightly and Emmet smiled. "I love your hands..." She murmured and he kissed her neck. "I love you." He answered and she smiled "Love you too." Afterwards they switched and she massaged him. They cleaned their bodies from the soup and then dried each other. "You will be so shocked about my clothes tonight." Emmet said and kissed her neck softly again. He loved her neck. Well, he also loved her ass but somehow he loved her neck the most. From the skin he could kiss though. The thing he loved most about her were her eyes.

The brown warm eyes which always looked at him with loyalty and love. Emmet kissed her happily and she wrapped her arms around him. They smiled at each other contently. They dressed and Regina started to cook. Emmet made them cocoa and studied her. Or rather them. In Regina was now growing his child. Their child. Hopefully as beautiful and cute as it's mother. Regina felt his gaze on her and smiled. She turned her head to him and saw him studying her stomach. She walked over to him and pulled him in a hug. He pulled her close and caressed her stomach. "I want her to be here already." He said and she smiled. "What if it's a boy? I would love a boy." Regina said and he smiled. "I want a little princess to cherish." He said and in that moment he had to smile about that. He was technically a prince and Regina was a princess through marriage of her mother. They definitely would have a little princess then.

They kissed softly. They ate quickly and then Regina left for packing. She arrived at home and smiled at her father happily. "Hey, Dad." She said and kissed her father's cheek. He hugged her. "Your mother is visiting." He told her and Regina sighed slightly. She entered the living room and saw her mother sitting on a couch with one leg over the other. "Mother... what are you doing here?" Regina asked and Cora smiled at Regina happily. "Just seeing how you are. You didn't visited me the last days. Except for when you met Robin." Cora said and got up. She pulled her daughter into a hug and Regina sighed contently. Sometimes she hated her mother but there also were times where she loved her mother dearly. She was happy that Cora finally started to become nicer to other people. Especially Emmet and his mother. In the beginning she had been a real bitch to them.

The relationship between her parents was tense though. "Well, Cora... you saw her. Can you go now?" Gold asked and Regina sighed. "Could you two stop bitching around for at least once? Could you please be peaceful at least once? I need to tell you something and I need you to be quiet. And understanding..." Regina said and her parents looked at her suddenly surprised and fearful. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. Her parents sat down on the other couch and looked at her. "Well... uh... I'm pregnant." She said and bit her lip sheepishly. Both adults stared at her shocked and Regina fidget with her hands. "Mom? Dad?" She asked and they finally snapped out of their daze. "That's... that's great..." Gold said and Regina smiled shyly. "How far?" Cora just asked and Regina blushed. "Third month." Regina answered and placed a hand on her stomach softly. Gold was by her side directly and hugged Regina tightly. "I'm going to be a grandfather." He said and smiled happily. Regina hummed and hugged him back.

They looked at Cora who was still processing it. "Who is the father?" Cora asked and Regina smiled. "You'll find out tonight." Regina answered. "And this someone... is your boyfriend AND your baby's father?" Gold asked and Regina nodded. "He already knows too." She told him and they nodded slowly. "You already know what it is?" Cora asked and joined the two on the couch. Regina shook her head with a soft smile. "But in the 14th to the 19th week I can ask for an ultrasound..." Regina told them and Cora smiled. Regina stood up. "I need to pack. I'll move to my boyfriend after the party." She said and Gold sighed saddened. "I will still come by and we eat lunch or anything like that." Regina told him and he sighed. "Fine." He answered. "Bye, mother." She said and hurried upstairs. Gold sighed and Cora gritted her teeth. "How is that even possible?" Cora asked him and he looked at her pointedly. "You really want me to explain to you how our daughter got pregnant?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I mean... Time is maybe not frozen anymore but there is still the same day as usual..." "That's not true. There are many changes over the years. It's just for you that it looks like the same. Because you don't pay attention. And you won't be allowed to be even slightly close to my grandchild." Gold hissed. "It's also MY grandchild! Or did you forget who pushed Regina out of the vagina?" Cora asked and Gold cringed at that thought slightly. "I laid in labor for 10 hours until she finally decided to say hi to the world..." Gold gritted his teeth. "You ruined her childhood. I had to take her away from you so that she could at least have a slightly good childhood." "Well... maybe I shouldn't have let Thomas do what he did but in that time he was the only one who understood me and then... I... I never wanted to hurt Regina... you need to believe me... I gave birth to her for god's sake and that Thomas would ever do that... I didn't expect that... sure I was harsh and hit her sometimes but I never wanted her to get traumatized! I love Regina... She is my daughter!" Cora shouted at Gold and Regina leaned confused against a wall.

Who the hell was Thomas? She didn't remember a Thomas. "You let it happen! And that's something I won't forgive you. What I can never forgive you." Gold growled and Cora looked down. "You ruined her childhood! You took everything away what made her to this cute adorable little child." "Do you know why I moved here? Why I really casted the curse? Because I couldn't bear her hateful looks... I could have made her my daughter here once again, taking her hate away so that she would adore me... but I didn't because I knew that once the curse is broken... she would hate me again... I do love Regina... more than anything... I maybe did many cruel things... things which are unforgivable... but I will never regret the curse. Because so I got free from Thomas. And that's also the reason why I want her to find the right guy... because I want her to be happy... and I want to be responsible for that happiness..." Cora rambled and Regina sunk down against the wall and listened with confusion.

"Curse? What the hell are they talking about?" Regina thought to herself. "Maybe I am a cruel person... even to her and even now... but all I want is her to be happy... I... I hate myself that you took her with 11 and then raised her the last 8 years before the curse happened... I didn't saw her 7 long years until she helped this insufferable Snow White and her Prince Charming..." Cora said and shuddered disgusted. "That was another reason why Regina disliked you... you harmed one of the people she completely adored. Snow was like the big sister and also slightly like a mother Regina never had and that while she is only a year older... it's the same with Granny. Granny treats Regina like a daughter... like her own daughter and... and if you would even be a tiny bit like her Regina probably would like you a lot more... You treated Granny pretty bad back then... you... you kept her in a dungeon and tortured her because you wanted to know where Regina is... when she gets her memories back... and that will happen probably soon because I finally know how to make the potion... and I still have Emmet as backup." Gold said and Cora looked away.

"Granny is a bitch... she took my daughter away!" Cora said and Gold sighed. "She didn't... it's your fault... you pushed her away because you were in love with Thomas!" Gold roared and Regina closed her eyes. What were they talking about? "You are just jealous!" Cora shouted and Gold snorted. "Maybe! But at least I doesn't put my love over her." He hissed and suddenly Cora grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. Regina peaked around the corner and scrunched up her nose when she saw them kissing. "Stop!" Gold said and pushed Cora away. "But you still love me! I..." "You said that you don't want me anymore. You said that you choose power over love. Deal with this idiotic decision." Gold hissed and left the room. Regina was quite shocked about what she had heard. What confused her more was Snow and Emmet in the whole conversation. She needed to talk to him about that. She started packing her things. She was confused and pretty disturbed. If she understood it right then she got raped as little child and she didn't remembered anymore.

She looked down saddened. What happened before she could remember? Regina looked at the few boxes she had already packed and sighed. That was final. She would start a new life. Soon to be engaged with the most handsome man on the world and expecting a child of him. She smiled slightly about that. Mrs. Regina Swan. It definitely had a nice ring to it. She continued packing while she processed everything in her mind. She sighed and carried her boxes in her car. "Regina?" Cora said softly and Regina turned around. "Mother?" She answered and Cora sighed. "Thank you... for giving me a last chance..." Cora said and Regina hugged her softly. "You are my mother... even when you were quite harsh from time to time..." Regina answered and Cora cried silently. "And please stop kissing Dad... that looked disgusting." Regina teased and Cora gasped. "What did you hear or see?" Cora asked and stepped back. "Nothing. You two got just too quiet and I feared that one of you might have killed the other." Regina told her and smiled at her.

"Love you. Mom." Regina said and Cora smiled. "Love you too. Both of you." Cora said and caressed Regina's stomach. Regina smiled at her mother. "Emmet thinks it will be a her." Regina said and Cora looked a bit surprised. "You already told Emmet?" Cora asked and Regina nodded. "He is my best friend... and I was scared... I only wanted to tell people when I made it past the 3 months... you know that with the bad luck etc etc." Regina said and Cora nodded. "I don't like him..." Cora mumbled. "Because of him I accepted your apology." Regina said and crossed her arms. Cora sighed and looked down. "I suppose I can keep my mouth shut about him." Cora said and Regina chuckled. "Thank you, Mom." They said goodbye and Regina dressed in a red dress which reached mid thigh. "You sure that you want to wear such a short dress?" Her father asked Regina who blushed. "Yes. I have a boyfriend there who can keep me warm otherwise." Regina said and giggled. Gold rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Fine... we need to go now though..." He said and she turned to him. "Dad?" She started and he tilted his head.

"Who are you going to choose? Granny or Mom?" She asked him and he sighed. "I... I don't know. Your mother... she is a tough woman... but still the first woman I really fell in love with... and Granny... she is such a goodhearted woman... she makes me laugh and these things." Gold answered and rubbed his neck. Regina smiled at him softly. "I don't care who you'll choose. As long as you are happy." Regina said and hugged him tightly. "May I give you a ride over?" Gold asked her and they chuckled. "Sure, Dad." Regina answered.

**TBC...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

They got in Gold's car. He drove to the diner and looked at the clock. 7pm. "We are pretty early though..." He said and she smiled. "I'm helping Granny... or rather I do the work while you flirt with Granny." Regina said and rolled her eyes amused. He chuckled and patted her knee before he got out, rounded the car and opened the door for his daughter. She laughed and took his hand before he pulled her out. "I don't know why you choose heels and this dress when snow is laying on the streets and it's freezing." Gold said and closed the door.

"Because." She just answered with a grin and entered the diner. "Ma?" Regina called in the diner and Granny peaked out of the kitchen. "Hey, darling." Granny said and came over to her. They hugged tightly and Regina smiled. "You need help?" Regina asked and Granny nodded. Regina hurried into the kitchen when her father entered and walked over to Granny. "Hello, Eugenia." He said with a soft smile. "Hello Rupert." Granny answered and hugged him. Cora entered the diner and gritted her teeth slightly. She wanted to show Gold that she could get along with Granny. She hated it that Granny could be closer to him then she could be. Regina left the kitchen and looked a bit surprised. Her mother had just changed into other clothes and was already here. "Mother..." Regina said surprised and Cora looked at her with a tight smile. "What are you doing here?" Regina asked and came to him.

"I wanted to help..." Cora said and Regina smiled. "Come." Regina said and Cora walked past the two adults and towards her daughter. Together with Regina she brought all the baked goods out, the drinks, the snacks. Granny and Gold flirted a bit but both knew that he wasn't in it with his whole heart. He glanced over to Cora much too often that he didn't still had feelings for her. "I won't be angry. Go to her... but let her work for you. You are much too good for her." Granny said and kissed his cheek before she walked into the kitchen. Gold studied Cora and sighed. "Trouble?" Emmet startled him and Gold looked at him. The tall blonde guy who looked so similar to his father David. "Day to day you just look more like your father." Gold said and Emmet tilted his head. "You know my father?" Emmet asked and Gold raised an eyebrow. "What did Snow tell you?" "Uh...oh..." Realization sunk in and Emmet studied him. "She told me to stay away from you or don't do deals or favors for you." Emmet said and Gold chuckled.

"Regina is a good way to tame me... but you already know that." Gold answered and Emmet giggled. "You look good in that suit of yours." Emmet looked down his body and smiled nervously. "Wanted to impress today." Emmet told him and Gold smiled at that. "It definitely works." Gold told him and Regina left the kitchen. "Hey, Emmet." Regina said cheerful and walked over to him. She hugged him tightly and then they parted slightly and took each other's clothes in. "You look pretty handsome." Regina said with a cheeky smile and Emmet laughed. "You look quite beautiful yourself." He answered and Gold studied them quite interested. They definitely would make a cute couple. "Thanks..." Regina said and blushed. Emmet helped Regina and they talked quietly. "You think you could steal yourself to the restroom for a kiss?" Emmet asked quietly and Regina nodded. They walked to the restrooms and Emmet softly pushed her against a wall and kissed her softly. "I love you..." He said and grabbed her ass. She moaned and he chuckled slightly. Regina let her hands roam over his torso and brushed past the little ring box in his jacket. She acted like she didn't know and just pulled him closer.

God she was so in love with him and... horny. He kissed her neck and sighed contently. "You are beautiful..." He said and she smiled. "We need to tell Graham and Robin that they can't hold hands until our coming out. So we can spend the evening together without my parents noticing it. And I need to talk to you about something my parents fought over." Regina told him and he nodded. "Back to the diner first though. Otherwise they'll get suspicious." Emmet said and Regina nodded. He left and walked back while Regina refreshened her makeup. She came two minutes later too and smiled at the few guests which were already there. Graham and Robin were sitting by Emmet and she sat down with them. "Hey." She greeted them and they smiled at her. "Emmet already told us." Robin said and Regina smiled relieved. "Well, hopefully my parents will swallow the bait." Regina said and they laughed.

The party started and Emmet got more nervous the later it got. Granny came by shortly and squeezed his shoulder assuringly. Snow came too and had an argument with Cora but Regina stopped it before it could end horribly. The clock struck 10pm when Granny put in Emmet's and Regina's song. Regina's heart fluttered and she looked at Emmet who slowly stood up and held out his hand to Regina who took it with a huge smile and let herself be pulled close to him. They smiled at each other and he danced with her happily. Everyone stepped to the side and watched them in awe. Cora tried to believe that they still just were friends. Emmet kissed her softly and she smiled brightly at him. The song ended and Emmet sunk down to his knees. "Regina Maria Gold... You are my girlfriend since 3 years now... and it was always you who made the next step. This time it's the other way round... this time I want to indicate the first step... Since 3 years I could get to know every weird and every cute habit of you. I was the one who made you laugh. I was the one who could kiss you. Cherish you... Hold you... You gave these advantages to me and not to someone else. You gave me the chance to make you happy every day... and for that I thank you... and for that I want to ask you... Will you marry me?" Emmet asked and smiled shyly.

Regina nodded. "Yes. Thousand times yes." Regina answered and he slipped the ring on her finger before he got up and kissed her happily. The people in the diner clapped and Regina smiled brightly at Emmet who just held her incredibly close. "This is going to be perfect." He whispered and she nodded. "Although I'm a bit disappointed of my proposal... I should have changed it again..." He mumbled and she kissed him. "It was perfect because it was YOU. Because it came from your heart." Graham and Robin were standing by the side and studied them. Graham nipped on Robin's skin and sighed. "I would give everything for a threesome with you and him." Graham said and Robin turned his head to him surprised. "Am I not enough?" He asked hurt and Graham kissed him. "More than enough... but you can't deny that he is handsome and I get extreme happy when I think about him taking you in front of my eyes." Graham whispered in his ear seductively and Robin got weak knees. "I know how big Emmet is... that's why I was jealous of Regina all the freaking time..." Robin gulped and looked back.

"Regina won't allow that." Robin said weakly. Graham nodded saddened. "But what if we ask her to join us too?" "You would willingly sleep with a woman to have sex with Emmet and me?" Graham asked surprised and Robin nodded. "Maybe... we really can ask them... with enough alcohol in their systems surely." "They are expecting." Robin said and Graham gasped. "You sneaky little shit... how do you know that?" Graham asked with a grin. "I saw Regina buying a test." Robin answered. "And Regina doesn't drink alcohol. You should have paid attention tonight." "Oh, I will definitely get them now..." Graham said and mingled under the people. He crept up behind Regina and Emmet who laughed about something. Regina gasped when she felt another pair of hands on her hips. Regina turned her head. "Graham..." She said surprised and Emmet watched him surprised. "Uh... would you two like... a... a... a f-foursome?" Graham asked shyly and Regina turned completely around so that her front was against Graham and her back against Emmet.

"You two are gay." Regina stated and Graham bit his lip. "You rather want a foursome with me as the watching person." Regina said amused and Emmet giggled. He held her close and watched Graham. "Give us a minute to talk that through." Emmet said and Graham nodded. Emmet led Regina a few steps away and pulled her close to him again. "How do we say no?" Emmet asked her and she tilted her head. "I wouldn't mind a foursome." Regina answered and he gasped. "Only if it would make you uncomfortable. But hey... they don't even like boobs." Emmet chuckled. "You really wouldn't mind seeing another person stroking my huge cock? The one who deflowered you countless times and brought you endless times to your peak?" He teased her and she shook her head. "No, because today you'll learn how it feels to take something big down your throat until you can't breathe and that's definitely something I don't want to miss." Regina answered and Emmet chuckled. "Fine." Emmet answered.

"You are really okay with having sex with two men?" Regina asked and cupped his cheek. "It sounds weird... but... I never kissed a guy or anything like that and so I can't say if I like it or not... furthermore... you are still there if I feel too weirded out with all theses dicks around me." He answered and she smiled softly. He kissed her lovingly before he pulled her to Graham again. "We'll do it. If Regina doesn't get neglected... I know you are gay but you always can look at me while touching her." Emmet said and Graham blushed before he nodded. "Shall we go?" Regina asked with a soft smile and Graham nodded. "I'll just get Robin..." Graham said and walked over to Robin. Regina and Emmet said goodbye to the others and left the diner already. "Tomorrow we'll get your things so that you finally can move in officially." Emmet said and Regina grinned. "Sounds good." She answered. "I'm nervous." Emmet admitted and held her close. "Me too. And the next time we'll have a foursome with two more girls." She teased him. "I won't complain about that." Emmet said and kissed her neck lovingly.

Robin and Graham left the diner and came to them. "I can't believe that you really agreed." Robin said and they smiled at him. They walked over to Emmet's car and he drove to his apartment. They entered and fidget a bit nervously with their hands. "Wine?" Emmet asked and Robin opened his mouth. "What is with the baby?" He asked and they looked quite startled. "How do you know about our baby?" Regina asked and placed a hand on her stomach. "I saw you buying the test..." He answered and rubbed his neck. She smiled. "It's alright. Come, I'll get the wine for you and some apple juice for me." Regina told them and Emmet kissed her softly. He led the guests to the living room and sat down on a couch. Graham and Robin sat down on each side of him and studied him nervously. Emmet rolled his eyes and pulled Graham in for a kiss. Graham kissed him back softly and Emmet thought about how he felt. It didn't felt bad. It was a bit confusing but it didn't felt bad.

Emmet pulled away and turned to Robin. He kissed him softly too and Robin blushed slightly. Regina entered the room and smiled at that. "And?" Regina asked him and Emmet blushed. "It's... okay..." He admitted and looked apologetic at the two of them. They shrugged and smiled. Regina put the tablet on the table and handed them wine before she took her juice and took a sip. They were all a bit nervous and smiled shyly at each other. Regina rolled her eyes at the men. She was the only one who couldn't drink and they were acting like it would be a big deal. Regina pulled Emmet on his feet and took off his suit jacket and shirt. Graham and Robin watched them surprised and Regina smiled. "I only wear 3 things so it's your turn first." Regina said and they quickly got up and took off their tops too. Regina studied both of them and smiled amused. "You look good." She complimented and they blushed slightly. "Thanks..." They said and Regina chuckled. "Now I want to see something." Emmet said and Regina turned around so that he could unzip her.

She let the dress drop and Graham and Robin studied her. She looked really beautiful. She had the right curves. The right boobs. Everything was perfect on her! Robin hesitantly reached out and cupped her breasts. Regina was slightly surprised but shrugged it off. Robin probably never had touched a woman that way. He was interested in new things and she couldn't feel bad about it. She looked at Emmet who looked a bit jealous. She giggled, pulled his face down and kissed him. "Should we continue this in our bedroom?" Emmet asked and everyone nodded.

**TBC...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Well, I don't have experience with two or more men having sex with each other with only one girl and one straight guy in the pairing so I hope it is at least partly realistic :)**

Emmet took Regina's and Graham's hands and Regina took Robin's hand with a soft smile. He smiled back at her and studied her body again. He didn't felt aroused. Not as much as if he would at Graham. But that was okay. Regina was his friend and Emmet his other friend. He couldn't and shouldn't find them arousing. They entered the master bedroom and the two men gasped. Emmet pulled Regina close to him while the two others took everything in. They chuckled at the gay couple and then looked at each other. "I love you." Emmet whispered quietly and she smiled. "I never thought that our engagement sex would be a foursome with two gay guys." Regina answered and they giggled. Suddenly Regina was lifted up and placed on the bed. Graham hovered over her and studied her hesitantly. He kissed her and quickly closed his eyes. She was beautiful, yes. But she wasn't Robin.

Regina cupped his cheek softly and let him lead the kiss. Robin softly kissed Emmet and smiled nervously at him. "Don't be so shy... I won't bite. Unless you want me to." Emmet told him and winked. Robin blushed and nodded. He looked down and slowly unbuckled Emmet's belt. Emmet cupped Robin's cheek softly and rested his forehead against Robin's. Emmet kicked his shoes off and stepped out of the pants after Robin had pushed them down. Robin kissed Emmet who smiled at him softly. "Your turn." Emmet said and pulled him closer. Robin gasped and suddenly was pantless. Emmet chuckled. "I'm good at that. Can ask Regina about that." Emmet said and winked at him. Regina had pushed Graham on his back and he studied her again. He sighed at the limp cock in his pants and she smiled. She leaned to the nightstand and got a blindfold.

Graham looked at her amazed. She knew that he had problems keeping his eyes shut and so she just took him the possibility. He lifted his head and she blindfolded him. She got up from him and walked to the wardrobe. Emmet led Robin to Graham. "Take off his pants." Emmet whispered and kissed Robin's back. He looked over to Regina who just stepped into a strap-on. He smiled at that. She really tried to help them. He had learned a bit sign language for her because she could do it and he wanted to have a language they could talk in without others knowing what they said. "I definitely will marry the best woman on earth." He signed and she smiled at that. "Thank you." She signed back and he turned back to the couple with a smile. "Robin... do you trust us?" Emmet asked and Robin nodded. "Sit down please." Robin obeyed and Emmet got a second blindfold. "Why do you have two?" Robin asked surprised. "We have a lot. Always using the same is boring and we explored each other once without seeing each other actually which was quite interesting to be honest." Emmet told them and they heard Regina chuckling. "He kissed the bedpost first." She called from the wardrobe and they laughed.

Emmet blushed and shushed Regina with a chuckle. After Robin was blindfolded Regina returned and Emmet studied the strap-on. "I'm almost jealous." He said to Regina who giggled and kissed him. "Wanna switch for a sec?" She asked and he nodded. He straddled Graham and pulled him up softly. Graham steadied himself on Emmet and smiled. Emmet kissed him softly and his hand roamed over Graham's torso. Getting acquainted with his body. Regina helped Robin moving more on the bed and kissed him while she took his hand to the strap-on. He gasped and wanted to say something but she shushed him. "Don't spoil the surprise." She told him and he smiled. "Right... sorry. I'll just enjoy it." Robin said with a grin and Regina chuckled. "Ready for pulling blank?" Emmet asked and they nodded happily. "Good." Regina smiled at Emmet. "Take a good look, that's your engagement sex." Regina teased and he giggled. She took off her bra and both guys moved their blindfolds up and studied her. "Looks good. Are they real?" Graham asked and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Right... sorry..." Graham quickly moved his blindfold down. Robin looked down on the strap-on and gulped slightly. "That's not even as huge as you can expect from him." Regina told him and nodded to Emmet.

Regina pulled down Robin's shorts and studied him with a soft smile. "You shouldn't be underestimated though too." She said and looked at him. He blushed slightly and smiled gratefully. He pulled the blindfold back over his eyes again. She smiled. Graham and Emmet took off their shorts too and Graham quickly lifted his blindfold to see it. "Wow..." He mumbled and Robin lifted his head too and moved the blindfold up too. He was quite awestruck. "No cheating..." Regina said and pulled both blindfolds down again and grinned. Emmet looked a bit helpless to Regina who rolled her eyes and moved off the bed and between Robin's legs. "Move a bit closer." Regina said and he pulled Graham slightly closer next to Robin and into Regina's range. He watched how Regina softly took Robin's dick in her hand and pumped him before she leaned her head slowly towards it and darted out her tongue. Emmet watched her while he let his hands run up and down Graham's legs. Regina's tongue trailed from the underside of Robin's dick between Robin's balls up to the tip before Regina softly pulled the head in her mouth and he couldn't follow the movements anymore. "Just remember what I always do." Regina said after she let go of the head. Robin sighed contently. "That felt really good..." He mumbled and Regina chuckled.

"Attention, later I'll make you bi." She teased him and he chuckled. "Hopefully not though. Graham and you are just too cute together and we can't have you checking me out." Robin started laughing and she grinned. Graham smiled slightly at that. He really feared that. "Furthermore... I don't think that's even possible... and that Graham is much more suitable for you." Graham smiled at that softly. She was a really good friend. He reached for Regina's hand and squeezed it softly. She squeezed back and then focused back on Robin. Emmet took a shaky breath. "Sorry if I'm clumsy." Emmet told Graham who shrugged with a smile. "Don't worry. Everyone has to start some time." Graham answered and Emmet smiled. He looked at the dick. He was going to suck a dick now. One that wasn't in plastic and definitely not his own. But he already kissed them on the lips so why should he freak out now when he was going to suck? God was he nervous. He slowly leaned in and did what Regina had showed him. She watched it amused. Emmet closed his eyes and just did what he remembered what Regina would always do and soon he had Graham moaning and writhing under his control. Robin wasn't better though and soon the two switched people.

They moaned contently and then stopped the straight couple. They took off the blindfolds and Graham smiled softly at Regina. He pulled her up and kissed her. "Mmm. That isn't as bad as I thought." He said and she chuckled. He laid her down on the bed next to Emmet who had been pushed on the bed by Robin. Graham was a bit surprised about the strap-on but just smiled gratefully at Regina. He undid it though and she looked surprised. He pushed her legs apart and took a shaky breath. "Emmet is straight and is trying hard to do this for us. You try your best to help us to get us going here and I think we should repay you." Graham said and she smiled. "Try your best." She said and crossed her arms behind her head and watched him. "She loves it when you 'write' with your tongue on her clit." Emmet helped them and they smiled at that. Graham really did his best and he listened to every whimper and moan of Regina and worked hard to make her wet. Robin gave Emmet a good blowie. Probably one of the bests he did until the moment. He was quite proud of himself.

"Wow..." Emmet breathed out and Regina breathed out happily. "Indeed... we need more often gay men in our bed." Regina said and the other two chuckled. "We could build a sandwich." Emmet said and Regina lifted her head and looked at him. "I'm the middle." Emmet said and Regina smiled. He moved so that Regina had the space to be on the bottom. Emmet hovered over her and kissed her. He slowly entered her and sighed contently. "Home sweet home." He teased her and she giggled. Graham slowly kneeled behind Emmet and ran a hand over his spine. "You alright with me going in _there_?" He asked Emmet who nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not an ass virgin." Emmet said and Regina had to giggle again. Emmet gasped when Graham slowly entered him always looking out for him. Regina moved Robin so that his cock was in the range of hers and Emmet's mouth. They sucked him while Emmet thrusted into Regina and Graham into him. "I know that'll sound weird but... uh could we... uh..." Graham rambled. "I'll pull out." Emmet said and Graham smiled relieved. "Why do you know me so good?" Graham asked and Emmet chuckled. "You are my best friend." He answered and shrugged. "And Regina loves that too."

Soon Emmet pulled out and Graham gasped. "I...I'm... going to..." Before he could finish he came already and gasped shocked. "I... I sorry..." Graham rambled and Emmet chuckled. "Hey... it's alright. Rather in me than in my bed. There is only mine allowed." Emmet teased and turned to Graham. He kissed him softly and Graham smiled gratefully. He moved between Emmet's legs and started to suck him while Regina pushed Robin on his back and started to suck him. He pulled her pussy over his face and she looked surprised down at him. "You don't need to do that." Regina said and Robin smiled. "I want to. Getting an opinion of that." Robin said and Regina smiled. She leaned back over and sucked him hard. Robin groaned before he clumsily started to make her cum. "Add fingers, Robin. Three should do the trick. If she is up to she can even do four." Emmet told him and Robin obeyed. Soon Regina was shaking over Robin and swallowed the cum Robin released finally. She came with a deep moan which made Emmet cum and Graham happily swallowed it all. Graham licked his lips afterwards and placed a soft kiss on the tip before he pulled away with a shy smile. Robin smiled at Regina shyly who nudged him softly and patted his shoulder. "You were good." She told him and he 'cheered'. They laughed and then the boys started to get their shorts.

"Stay." Regina said pouting and Emmet nodded. He gave her her panties and one of his shirts from his wardrobe. She put it on and patted the bed next to her. He pulled his shorts up and then laid down next to her. The other two looked at each other and smiled slightly. They climbed to them into the bed and Regina squeaked when she suddenly got pushed out. They laughed and Regina got up and climbed on Emmet where she settled down and closed her eyes. "You can sleep like that?" Graham asked Emmet surprised. "How? With her on me? Do you know how light she is?" Emmet asked and Graham shook his head. "Don't you dare toss me over like a doll." Regina mumbled and they chuckled. Regina climbed over to Graham and settled down there. "Wow... are you getting starved by Emmet or what?" Graham asked and Regina chuckled. Robin pulled her on him and smiled surprised. "Bad Emmet. She is really light." "Don't worry. I'll get fatter in the next few months." Regina answered and climbed back to Emmet and sighed contently. "Best day ever." She mumbled and he smiled. "Definitely. You are officially my fiancée, I had sex with two men and a girl and found out that being gay isn't really what fits to me but that I'll do it every time again with the two of you." Emmet murmured and Regina nodded against his chest. The other two smiled shyly.

"That's nice... thank you..." Graham said and Robin nodded. They cuddled together on the bed. Soon they heard Regina's soft snore. It wasn't annoying or anything like that. It was rather cute. They studied Regina's relaxed face. "You have the jackpot under the women, you know that?" Robin asked and looked at Emmet over Graham's shoulder. Emmet nodded. "She even let me role play..." Emmet said with a grin and they were impressed. "What kind?" Graham asked cheekily. "Police-role-play." Emmet answered and they chuckled. "May I show you something?" He asked them and they nodded. "No touching though." He pulled the shirt of her up and hid her breast. On her side was vertical something written. They leaned closer and smiled. "Freedom?" They asked in unison and he nodded. "Have the same on the same spot." Emmet told them and Regina huffed. "At least you covered my breast..." She mumbled and he chuckled. "I wouldn't let them see more of you than necessary." He said and she giggled.

"God, I'm tired and you are waking me up." She said and they smiled. "Sleep. You two need it." Emmet said and kissed her head. She smiled and fell asleep again and Emmet ran his hands up and down her back and sides. "You often sleep like this?" Robin asked and Emmet nodded. "I like it like that the most... She always needs to hear my heartbeat and I need her to be warm and close next to me... I think that's because I lost my father so early and when she is warm that means she is alive and when she is close I know she is not gone." Emmet said and kissed Regina's head softly again. They fell asleep together and sighed contently.

**TBC...?**


End file.
